


Male Chrobin Heart

by Waterrain



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: All Chrom/M!Robin Valentine Theme Drabbles/One-Shots shall be located here all in one spot to make it easy. There will be mutal love, one-sided love, heart break, not unknowing it's mutal, and etc (All dealing with Chrom and Robin). If there's certain event(s) I shall let you all know before in the notes at the beginning to skip that chapter if it makes you uncomfortable. Not all Drabbles/One-Shots will have the same rating and such.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. This one would be rated "T" and time setting is Modern. Robin and Chrom age being Young Adults.

Today is Valentine’s Day and Robin smiles sadly to himself. Today he had received a great shock that Chrom has a girlfriend. They became boyfriend and girlfriend only yesterday. He rubs his eyes, gets out of bed, and walks into the kitchen.

Every year he and Chrom would spend Valentine’s Day together as friends, but this year is different and the sudden change of plans really shakes everything up. Robin picks up his cell phone and calls Gaius up for he can’t let the tickets go to waste after all. 

“Hey, Bubbles. Thought you would be busy with Blue.”

“He has a girlfriend and found out this morning.”

“Your voice sounds horrible, Bubbles.”

“Anyway, I have tickets to the famous sweets factory and…”

“I’ll be right over!”

Robin lets out a quiet chuckle and goes to the sink splashing water on his face. Gaius arrived rather quickly over to Robin’s apartment. He lets him in and hands over to Gaius the two tickets.

“Hey, Bubbles. I only need one.”

“I don’t feel like going…and..”

“The best cure for a broken heart is chocolate and sweets, Bubbles.” Gaius commented while patting Robin on the shoulders. “Before you ask. It is really easy to tell you are in love with Blue.”

“Gaius.”

“Let’s go and take your mind off of things. To the sweets factory!”

Robin got dragged there by Gaius and did not put up much of a fight. Robin had forgotten his cell phone, his mind wasn’t all there, and didn’t notice it. They were being given a tour around the factory and then taken to a new area. 

‘Huh? This area wasn’t here before.’ Robin thought while looking around it’s a large area, tables full of chocolate, and looking like an event place. There are not a lot of people here due to the fact there is a limit on the amount of tickets.

“Free chocolates all day to couples! Those who are not a couple must pay for each piece of chocolate.” One of the announcers proclaimed and a lot of couple’s cheer joyfully.

“Let’s go get some chocolate.” Gaius commented while tugging Robin along with him to get in line. Robin realizes that he had forgotten his wallet and well it’s not like he is in the mood to eat chocolate. A lot of fancy looking chocolates all done Valentine’s Day style.

“Ah are you a couple?” One of the workers asked while looking at Gaius holding Robin’s hand.

“Yes.” Gaius lied smoothly and before Robin could answer he swiftly stuffed a chocolate heart into his mouth. Gaius grins widely as he was handed one large bag of fancy chocolate along with some sweets. Robin’s cheeks still stuffed with the chocolate while mentally shaking his head for the lengths that Gaius will go for free chocolates.

Gaius guides Robin to a table, sets down the bag, and grabs him by the shoulder. The taller man takes a quick selfie and posted it up with a headline of ‘Bubbles and I: On A Loving Date At Famous Sweets Factory’. Robin did not notice what Gaius posting the selfie of them online.

“I had no idea about the free chocolate and sweets for couples today. It’s different this year than the other years.” Robin muttered and he regrets not putting more of a struggle with Gaius dragging him here.

“A special event this year. The cutest couple will receive a free year supply of our sweets!” Another announcer proclaimed. Gaius’s eyes light up and on his lips a grin. Robin shakes his head while saying in a low voice ‘Nope, nope, nope’.

“Come on, Bubbles. Free supply of sweets for a year.”

“No way.”

“Jeez it’s not we would be having sex or anything, Bubbles. Don’t be so uptight.” Gaius commented while staring into Robin’s eyes and grasping his hands. “Please.”

‘I wonder how Chrom is doing…with his girlfriend.’ Robin wondered, he bites down on his lip, and his eyes looking down at the floor. ‘It hurts thinking about it.’

“Fine, Gaius. I’ll do it.” Robin replied to him and mentally clearing his mind. Gaius and Robin walking hand in hand together towards the line up of couples. Robin wonder if anyone else is faking it, but oh well none of his business.

‘Chrom will spend less time with me. He has a girlfriend and….more likely to break off plans if she wants to do something.’ Robin’s shoulders slumped, biting his lip, and trying to keep from shedding any tears.

“Next couple! Show us the lovely dovey cuteness.” An announcer called out and Robin wasn’t paying any attention. Gaius suddenly picks Robin up. Robin automatically wraps his legs around Gaius’s hips and his arms around Gaius’s shoulders.

“Put me down, Gaius.” Robin whispered and his eyes narrowed at the taller man. Gaius uses one hand to lightly pinch Robin’s right cheek.

“Don’t worry. Not gonna kiss you, Bubbles.” Gaius muttered under his breath before moving his nose to Robin’s nose. Their lips close, but not touching. Robin’s body stiff not moving for don’t want to by mistake have their lips touch. The lengths this sugar crazy manic will go for a year supply of sweets. 

“Let go of Robin!” Chrom exclaimed and sounding out of breath. His face flushed, eyes narrowed, and walked right up to them.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend, Blue.” Gaius commented flatly and did not resist when Chrom grabbed Robin from him. Gaius glances around before putting on a depressed expression along with wondering if he might get anything out of pity. Although he and Robin are not dating at all, but hey those other people do not know that.

“Ah, Chrom.” Robin’s voice shaky, eyes wide, and looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Let’s talk.” Chrom said simply while putting Robin down and gently tugging him away to go to a quieter place. Robin and Chrom sitting at a bench.

“Robin, I’m in love with you.” Chrom told him and watched as those eyes widen in surprise. “By the way I broke up with my girlfriend…although only went out for less than a day…It just didn’t work out and a sad attempt on trying to get rid of these feelings for I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Chrom.” Robin's voice shaking and staring up at the man he is in love with for so long.

“Gods. When I saw that selfie of you and Gaius posted by Gaius. I was very upset, jealous, and I tried calling you to ask if it was true. However there was no answer regardless of how many times I tried. So I made my way here and I could tell from your body language that you are not going out with Gaius.” Chrom was looking at Robin and his eyes not looking away. “You do not have to answer right away and regardless of your choice I will do my best no matter how painful.”

Robin takes a deep breath, puts his hands on Chrom’s shoulders, and gives him a brief kiss on the lips.

“I love you too, Chrom. I have for a long time. Gaius told me today that he noticed that. He dragged me along to take my mind off of you.” Robin said quietly and Chrom hugs him tightly.

“Thanks, Bubbles and Blue. I was given three years supply of sweets. The reason is that they felt sorry for me having my boyfriend stolen so publicly, ha ha ha. Ah quite the haul.” Gaius ruined the moment and looking quite chipper. Chrom lets a groan and Robin’s cheeks flushed for he had forgotten they are out in public still…

“Remember protection!” Gaius called out to them and he was ignored. Gaius smiles to himself for this half-thought out plan of action worked out. Chrom and Robin have much to talk about at Robin’s apartment. The talk lasted for a few hours afterwards they cuddled on the bed. Robin knows in-dept about sex between two men due to researching through the internet while Chrom has only a small clue about it. It is better to wait rather than to rush and have their first time be dreadful. Not to mention they do not have any the supplies.

"I love you, Chrom."

"I love you, Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. This one would be rated "T" and time setting is Modern with a bit of magic. Robin and Chrom age being Young Adults.

“Robin…What on naga’s nam-“ Chrom’s question got cut off by Robin placing his hands onto Chrom’s strong shoulders and looking up at him with excitement. 

“I want to find out.” Robin stated simply without adding a further explanation.

“Are you having a uh what is it called…”

“To find out if the rumors are true.”

“And what does that have to do with you wearing a mini skirt…along with a pigtail wig that looks exactly like your natural hair color and decked out in full makeup.” Chrom asked while looking down at his smaller boyfriend. He was not sure what to think of Robin’s current look and noticed that make-up is pretty heavy. 

“There is a rumor about monsters appearing in a haunted house on Valentine’s Day in a certain heterosexual couple only amusement park.”

Chrom didn’t bother asking why Robin would even look up information about such a strict amusement park.

“Uh huh. I see where you going with this Robin.” Chrom sighs and he thought for a moment before asking. “Do you really believe that rumor?”

“Each year at that relatively unknown amusement park there has been cases of one couple being injured inside the haunted house.” Robin answered him with a bit of enthusiasm and his eyes looking excited. 

“Maybe they frightened themselves and fell down.” Chrom suggested calmly to him.

“For the last twelve years.” Robin stated flatly and he grasps Chrom’s larger hands. “The park only goes by one wearing a skirt, the other wearing shorts or jeans, and a peck on the lips to prove being a couple. No machine that shows anyo-“

”Do you really want to go there on our first Valentine’s Day date as a couple, Robin.”

“It only occurs on Valentine’s Day, Chrom.” Robin informed him and Chrom decided to agree although he really does not see the appeal of it. The monsters are more than likely just a rumor. Not to mention that kind of amusement park should not get any money. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. 

“Hey, Chrom. Does seeing me dressed like this turn you on?” Robin asked his taller boyfriend and he received a deep sigh from him. Chrom gently takes off Robin’s wig.

“Well, no. Although a skirt would make it easier…and more..easy..to…access…Hmmm..” Chrom’s voice trails off while getting a bit deep in thought. Robin’s cheeks burning and he lightly pinches Chrom’s cheeks. “You asked, Robin.”

In the afternoon they made their way to the amusement park. Robin wearing his pigtail wig and this time only a light amount of make-up. He is wearing a knee-length loose dark red skirt, a long sleeve dark pink shirt with various colored hearts, and black high heel ankle boots. His playful idea of wearing a black mini skirt with a dark red long sleeve shirt showing his belly was firmly rejected by Chrom. Robin’s boyfriend was wearing a red shirt and black pants along with simple shoes.

Robin gave Chrom a peck on the lips then they entered the amusement park hand in hand. The lines were short and there are not a lot of people here. 

“So when do we enter that place?” Chrom asked in a low voice to his boyfriend. From what he could see from the rides they do not look that much fun at all.

“When it gets darker.” Robin replied in a whisper while glancing around and he smiles while holding Chrom's hand a bit tighter. "It feels so nice being able to hold hands so openly, Chrom."

"Robin...."

"To be able to display a reasonable part our love to the public. Not everything of course. I wouldn't want anyone to see our imitate and nightly activites not into that at all, Chrom."

Rather than riding on rides Robin would prefer sitting on a bench with his boyfriend and simply holding hands. Chrom didn't protest along with those rides not looking like they   
would be worth riding. There are not a lot of people thus it was relatively quiet compared to most amusement parks. Soon the sky became darker and it was time to head to the  
haunted house.

"Well, you know...there are people who dress up as monsters and ghosts in haunted houses." Chrom decided to bring up this point which Robin shrugs his shoulders. They enter  
and it was completely dark, but after a while of walking suddenly there was a light and it is coming from Robin's ring.

"You actually brought your mag-"

"I'm not an idiot. Just in case there is a real monster I will be prepared not like you could bring your sword, Chrom." Robin whispered while moving his ring around and then heard a growl. 

"How did you get your tome pas-"

"Not like they were looking for magic stuff, Chrom. Just weapons and etc."

"As if magical tomes are not weapons." Chrom muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Well it's good news for us since...ah look a monster is slowly coming here." Robin said while taking out his small magic tome which he had kept inside his bra. He wore a bra mainly to be able to easily store stuff along with no one daring to touch that place.

"Damnit! A magic user. All of my plans will be ruined." A voice grumbled angerily and swearing as Robin easily got rid of the monster. "My ritual has been broken! All these years wasted, gah!"

Chrom knocked the person out with great ease for that voice was very focused on Robin, but not on Chrom.

"Hmm...I wonder what kind of ritual this person was trying to do, but that doesn't matter. Even though there was no death to the various victims it still doesn't excuse the injuries."

"So we can go home now, Robin. You were right about there being an actual monster."

"Got to drop this person off before heading home and....well I'll make up for this.."

"It's alright, Robin. Ah couldn't believe we held hands for hours out in the open...It felt quite refreshing."

The one responsible was dropped before Robin and Chrom headed back to their home. They took a steamy hot shower together before heading right to the bedroom without  
bothering to put on clothing for it would only be taken off soon. Wouldn't make sense to put on just to take off after a few minutes.


End file.
